


Powerful

by CravingCraze



Series: NSFW Oneshots [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Evan, First Time, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Connor, Toys, Trans Connor, Treebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravingCraze/pseuds/CravingCraze
Summary: Evan and Connor had a fairly normal relationship. They had recently gotten together after Connor mustered up the courage to ask Evan out on a date, and overall, everything was platonic and healthy.But then sex came into the picture.Or me, giving power to transgenders out there. Because people always make them a bottom, and I'm here to fix that.





	Powerful

**Author's Note:**

> Transgender Connor! (FTM) He'll have short hair because of this.   
Trigger warning- small mentions of cutting but non descriptive, mentions of top surgery, small details from top surgery recovery

Evan and Connor had a fairly normal relationship. They had recently gotten together after Connor mustered up the courage to ask Evan out on a date, and overall, everything was platonic and healthy.

But then sex came into the picture.

Connor was the one who brought it up, but mainly to point out he was fine with waiting until Evan was ready.

So, he _definitely _didn't expect a text from his boyfriend in class, on a Friday.

**Evan <3: Connor, I think I'm ready.**

**Connor: ready??? To like...**

Connor hesitated, because his parents were notoriously known for snooping through his phone. So, he decided to be vague.

**Connor: do that?**

**Evan <3: Yeah. Are you??**

**Connor: more than ever. Does ur mom have class tonight**

**Evan <3: Yup, and she has work right after.**

**Connor: ok, can we stop at Spencer's first?**

**Evan <3: That's where all our... necessary stuff is, right?**

**Evan <3: I don't wanna seem impatient, but I don't wanna wait too long.**

**Connor: it is. We'll be quick, promise.**

**Evan <3: Fiiinnnneeee**

**Connor: don't be impatient, lol**

After school was dismissed, the duo made a quick stop at Spencer's as planned. Connor told Evan to grab whatever he thought was necessary as he went to grab something for himself.

Connor didn't have all of his surgeries yet, only top surgery so far, but that wouldn't stop him from having a pleasurable night. He grabbed a purple strap on and observed it, before deciding it'd fulfill the duties of later on. He went up to the front of the store, where Evan was grabbing a few condoms and a bottle of lube.

"I think we have the standard vanilla stuff. You ready to go?" Connor asked, watching Evan jump in surprise and blush.

Evan's eyes landed on the strap on, and he grinned ever so slightly but decided not to comment on it. "Yeah, let's c-check out."

The cashier was too tired to make any dirty jokes to the two as they scan their items and watched Connor pay with his credit card. Evan stood there awkwardly, waiting for Connor to finish up. Once purchased, they quickly left the shopping mall to get to Evan's house.

Connor kicked off his shoes upon entry, only setting the bag down briefly to do so. Evan did the same, and tapped Connor's shoulder.

"I'm gonna... get everything ready," Evan looked at the bag, then at Connor. "You don't mind if I...?"

Connor smiled at that. Of course Evan wanted to go all and above, even if it wasn't necessary. "I don't mind, but I'm taking this." He pulled out the strap on.

"Oh um- yeah! That, that's fine," Evan flashed a smile. "I'll try to be quick," he promised, turning around and hurried to his room.

Connor walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He brushed back some of his hair, and was silently greatful it was soft. He took off his jacket and shirt, before sliding the jacket back on so he'd be bare chested. He looked at his pecs and sighed contently. Top surgery really was worth it for him, and he wanted to get more, but he just wasn't sure what just yet. He zipped up the hoodie halfway before stuffing the shirt inside the jacket's pocket (he didn't want Heidi to find it).

He exited the bathroom and knocked on Evan's currently shut bedroom door. "Hold on! I'm- I'm almost done!" Evan answered from the other side.

"Gees, making me wait, huh? And here I was thinking you were the ultimate gentleman," Connor joked, and leaned against the door.

The latter didn't respond, but Connor could hear him hurrying in the room, in a rush, like he didn't want to keep him waiting. He pulled out his phone and decided to look at some pictures saved on his phone.

The first one was from Connor's top surgery, that was definitely from a year ago. He was smiling weakly at the camera, still in pain from the numbness on his upper body. Connor smiled fondly at the picture. While everything from that photo was far from perfect, it was progress from transitioning.

When he swiped to the right, he was met with a picture of himself and Evan at the orchard, outside the gate though. He was kissing Evan's cheek and winking at the camera, while Evan was caught mid laugh, and was blushing.

Another swipe showed him Evan sitting in a tree, a cast no longer encasing his arm. He was giving tie camera a thumbs up and a big smile.

"Connor!" Evan's voice made Connor quickly shut off his phone and turn to face the door, "I'm uh- I'm ready! Come in!"

Connor grinned, satisfied at this new information as he pulled the bedroom door and took everything in.

The lights were shut off, but Evan's lamp was still on, and a few electric candles (the fake ones you'd get at bible camp or some shit) were scattered about the room, which didn't cause too much light but it was fine. The lube and condoms were placed on the bed stand along with a wash cloth. On the bed laid Evan, who was laying on his side, hand on his cheek and the other on his hip, but in an awkward kind of fashion. He was obviously trying a typical sexy pose, because the top of his polo was undone and he had a fake rose in his mouth.

Connor couldn't help but smile, because it was all so _Evan. _Even if he was trying to be seductive, he'd still be a bit awkward (which was okay with Connor).

Evan looked worried, "Is it too much?"

Connor shook his head, stepping towards Evan. "It's absolutely adorable."

Evan groaned at that, which made him drop the rose, "It's not supposed to be! It's s-supposed to be-!"

"Hot?" Connor cut him off with a guess.

Evan nodded solemnly. "I hope it's not too, uh, d-disappointing."

"It's not," Connor sat down on the bed, watching Evan scramble to sit up. "It reminds me of you. It has your style."

"The electric candles are... weird right? I just wanted to create some um, a-atmosphere, but I didn't want any _actual _candles to get knocked over," Evan rambled with a light blush dusting over his cheeks.

"Ev, you don't have to explain yourself," he said softly, scooting closer to him. "All I want is _you._"

Before Evan could say anything else, Connor was kissing him, straddling his waist as he pushed him against the bed. He didn't protest though, as his hands began to rub around Connor's torso, humming in Connor's mouth when he felt the latter play with his curly, dirty blond hair.

Connor pulled away and began sucking at his neck, playing with the small chest hairs that leaked through the opening of the polo. On Evan's end, he began to pull at Connor's hoodie, wanting to speed things along. The relentless feeling of teeth nipping near the end of his neck and trailing to where his shirt was was torturous, but he managed to grab the zipper and slowly unzip it.

"Holy shit," he whispered when he was met with Connor's bare chest, and he flushed at his embarrassment for trying to hurry things along.

Connor just laughed as he shrugged off the hoodie, letting it fall fall down his arms. Afterwards, he balled it up and threw it off from the bed.

He'd completely forgotten Evan had only seen his top surgery scars at least once, and that was on accident.

Ironically enough, it was how he came out, because Evan was convinced he'd cut himself.

It happened at a sleepover, regarding the two boys who'd only recently entered the early stages of their relationship. They were getting ready for bed, Connor was showering, but had forgotten to grab his other t shirt (mainly because he was going to sleep in what he wore before, but eventually decided against it).

With his bag in Evan's room and the other shirt getting drenched due to his lack of caring about whether or not he was fully dry , he was forced to go into the latter's room for a dry shirt.

At first Evan was worried when he saw his scars, and _insisted _on checking for any others. It was a bit awkward, but at least he cared. After Evan found no new scars, Connor explained they were from top surgery, and that he was transgender. Evan was mainly upset at himself for being overbearing over Connor, but was mainly embarrassed because he didn't know about it. They hugged it out after Connor promised everything was okay ("You already saw me as a guy, so you didn't misgender me or anything. You're okay, now you know about this."), and when he put his shirt back on.

But that was besides the point. Evan had only seen it once, and now he was receiving soft, gentle kisses on his pecks where the scars remained.

"You're so handsome..." he murmured against his left peck, before giving it another kiss. "The most handsome guy I've ever seen."

This brought tears to Connor's eyes. He absolutely adored Evan and just how he always wanted to smother him with compliments. "I fucking love you, so much."

This was the first time Connor had ever said something like that, but of course it was kind of obvious they both felt the same way in that manner.

Evan froze for a moment in shock, but then he _smiled, _with his dumb, nervous but infectious smile, as his blush darkened. "I um- I-"

Connor hushed him, and petted his hair. "You don't have to say it now. Let it come naturally, okay?"

Evan just nodded, still smiling. "Okay," he whispered, pecking his lips.

Connor tugged at his polo, resisting the urge to try and rip it off Evan. "Can I um..."

"Yeah," he grinned and lifted his arms, letting Connor pull it over his head and toss it to the floor.

Evan was a perfect balance of chubby yet skinny. The shape of his body reminded Connor of a pear, round and soft. Despite working at a park for a good majority of the summer, he'd mainly built up endurance, but that was a few months ago as it was, and a few tickle fights proved Evan was out of shape from not working out. That isn't bother him, though, since he had a soft stomach to lay on.

"Absolutely beautiful," he smiled, pulling Evan onto his lap. "You're so perfect."

"I'm anything but that," Evan scoffed, shifting a bit.

Connor leaned forward and nipped at his earlobe, earning a gasp from Evan, who gripped onto his back tightly. "You're perfect for me. I know that."

Evan just pulled him into another kiss, one hand landing on Connor's shoulder while the other wound up into his short, brown hair. He gripped the locks and tugged, not too hard, though, which made Connor moan and buck his hips against Evan's, making the latter moan in response. Connor took advantage of this moment to deepen the kiss while Evan kept tugging at his hair, receiving more rolls of his hips against the other's.

They were both moaning softly and bucking into one another for friction, but Connor wanted to move on. He pulled out of the kiss and tugged at the top of his khakis. "Are you- is this okay?" He panted, ready to move his hand away if Evan said no.

"I'm okay but..." Evan trailed off, seeming to be a bit nervous. "Um. D-don't stare? Or please try not to?"

Connor swallowed, mainly worrying about Evan's well-being, but he let him continue and pull down the light brown khakis, trusting Evan on knowing he could say no still.

But he could see where the hesitation came.

There were faint, white lines on his legs, and Connor wasn't stupid, he knew those weren't from shaving slip ups. He knew Evan still suffered with depression, just like him.

The scars were old, though. Most seemed to be faded, and the ones that weren't were very short, like he'd fucked it up (his legs were recently shaved, so he assumed it must've been from them).

Connor remembered Evan's request, so he looked him in the eye as he gently laid him down against the bed. Evan seemed nervous, probably because of how he'd react, which was understandable, he knew there were situations they haven't been in just yet, and it'd take time to adjust to them. Connor grabbed his hand to give it a gentle squeeze, a small reassurance that he was okay, and that everything was just fine. He saw a shy smile shine onto Evan's face, who let out a breath to relax.

"You're so strong. Look at this, Ev," he whispered, gently rubbing his legs. "They're all faded, and yeah, I know you're thinking about the small ones, but it doesn't matter, because _you _fought it, and you won."

When he looked up, Evan was smiling and tears were gathering in his eyes. He rubbed them and said, "Thank you."

Connor happily kissed away any tears that would spill, and slowed down to just in general appreciate Evan, to make him laugh with every pinch of skin, have him blush with every fleeting touch, or to just hug him to feel him relax in his hold.

After Evan relaxed, Connor rid himself of his pants as well. They spent heating them up again with passionate kisses and deliberate touches in certain places. When Connor slid his hand down and into Evan's boxers, it made him gasp and buck into his hand.

"Shit!" He moaned out, "Fuck, t-that shouldn't feel as good as it does."

"Why not?" Connor was well aware he was teasing him, but he couldn't help it, as he watched Evan trying to gain friction with his hand.

"It's- mmmh!" He gasped at how slowly Connor was running his hand over him. It was painfully slow, but blissful.

"Use your words," he whispered, trying to encourage him. He watched beads of sweat roll down his face.

"Connor, I.. I need more! Please! F-faster!" Evan begged at last.

Connor grinned, but he sped up his hand. Evan couldn't stop the waterfall of moans falling from his mouth, his eyes fluttering, and his hips involuntarily bucking. But he didn't want to be the only one loosing their mind, so he slipped his hand into Connor's boxers, and gently cupped his clit. Connor moaned softly as Evan squeezed it, and rubbed around it, already feeling himself start to get wet.

"You're s-so beautiful, Ev!" Connor pulled him closer, until their hips were pressed against one another, the only barrier were their boxers.

"Mmh! C-can I?" He let go of him and tugged at the remaining layer kit clothing.

"Yeah. You too," he stopped, letting Evan strip him, and then returned the favor. "Do you wanna uh- keep going?"

Evan nodded eagerly, and laid back, watching as Connor grabbed the bottle of lube and warmed his fingers. "You sure you don't wanna try topping?"

"Maybe a-after tonight. I don't, I don't know what I'm doing, you do, and I like being lead through stuff," Evan admitted, blushing so hard his whole face was red.

"It's okay," he said softly, finishing covering his fingers with lube and moved them to his entrance. "Ready? Cause I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"R-ready," he affirmed.

Connor slowly began to breach his entrance with a single finger, watching Evan's expression in case he wanted to back out. He didn't see any sign of distress so far, and once his finger was inside, he gently began to prod around inside him.

"Kinda stings," Evan commented, and let out the smallest of moans, his blush not stopping, "But it's, it's not super bad."

"Have you fingered your self before?" Connor asked, because he _really _didn't have a filter in that moment.

To his surprise, Evan nodded, gasping as his finger moved faster. "I've.. wanted this for a w-while. Didn't know how to, to tell y-you."

"You're in luck," Connor slipped in a second finger, and hit his prostate, making him moan loudly and shiver, "Cause tonight I'm gonna make your wildest fantasies come true."

"Fuck! C-Connor!" Evan was pressing down against the fingers, trying to get another inside. Connor obliged, adding a third.

"You're doing such a good job, Ev. You're just about ready, okay? Just hold out a little bit longer," he soothed, thrusting his fingers fast so he could get used to it. Every time he hit that small bump inside him, it caused a tsunami of moans to escape Evan. He leant over him and sucked at his collarbone until he left a bright red mark.

Once he felt loose enough, he pulled out his fingers. Evan was panting, blushing down to his shoulders. He looked absolutely adorable but hot and Connor _needed _a photo of him like that. Quickly, he grabbed his phone with his clean hand, and snapped a photo of him.

Evan groaned loudly, watching him set the phone down. "Did you have to- do that?"

Connor was putting the strap-on on. "Of course I did. You look so _hot _right now, and I just couldn't help myself," he mused, grabbing the lube and flipped off the cap.

"F-fuck... Can I... take one of you?" Evan bit his lip, his blush brightening.

"Go ahead," it only seemed fair to him.

Evan fumbled with his phone for a few seconds, but snapped a good photo of him (his words, not Connor's). Afterwards he tossed the phone onto the night stand and watched as Connor coated the toy dick with lube.

"Any specific way you wanna do this?" Connor asked while he capped the bottle of lube once he was done.

Evan rolled onto his stomach, and it took Connor a moment to realize he was hugging a pillow. "I er, I read this way was- that it, it felt the best, so I wanna do.. this..."

Connor hummed, content with the view. " 'S fine with me. I get to admire the other side of you know," he scooted close to him, and got ready. "Ready."

Evan strained his neck to look back at him, but he nodded. "Go."

He aligned the rubber dick before slowly pushing inside Evan's ass. The hilt of the strap-on pressed against his clit, and every push spread straight to his thighs, making him moan softly. He watched Evan, who was gripping his pillow tightly, trying his best to not tighten up.

Connor came to a stop. "Doing okay?"

"Hurts..." he grunted, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I know," he stilled, but began to run his hands up and down his back, "But it'll stop soon, okay?"

Evan just nodded, hiding his face in the pillow's soft surface.

Connor leaned down and began peppering his back with light, butterfly kisses. He felt Evan's legs twitch and press against his thighs, which would only go so far and do so much, but it still felt really nice. He put his hands on his waist, finding that he liked holding him from there.

After a couple of minutes had passed, Evan pressed back against him and whispered, "K-keep going."

He made a noise but continued pushing until he bottomed out inside Evan, once again letting the latter adjust. Evan didn't seem to be in that much pain as before, as after a few minutes of waiting he started pressing back against Connor.

Connor didn't need any words to know what he wanted. He pulled out a little before thrusting in, and repeated the pattern, letting Evan get used to the rhythm he's beginning to set. Evan's panting as he let out soft moans, which definitely was encouraging to Connor.

He decided to speed things up a little, wanting Evan to feel as much pleasure as he could deliver. Every thrust sent a sensation through his thighs and he couldn't get enough of it, already starting to feel wet from the rubber rubbing against his clit.

"Connor-" Evan moaned out, raising his hips slightly. "F-faster!"

Despite already had increased his speed, he obliged, because _now _things were kicking off into high gear. Evan was was thrusting his hips upwards, trying to match Connor's thrusts. It was working wonders for Connor, because it was just enough to graze his hips and drive him crazy as he tried different angles to find his prostate.

When Evan cried out in pleasure as his hips stuttered, Connor realized he'd finally found it. He directed all of his thrusts to that tiny bump to make Evan a loud, moaning mess who was just _begging _to cum.

"Connor! F-fuck, I'm already- close!" He cried out, and all of his features were scrunched up in frustration as his body quaked.

He wasn't that far behind him, if he was being honest. "S-same here! I've- got you!" He put all of his power into making sure his remaining thrusts were harder than they'd been since the beginning, as he went as fast as his body would allow.

"Oh my- Con-Connor!" Evan was absolutely _finished _after that as he released, moaning out Connor's name like a mantra. The cum fell onto the bed but stuck to his stomach, and he was great full for the washcloth he grabbed before this.

Connor came shorty after, cumming over the hilt of the rubber dildo. He panted, allowing himself to catch his breath for a moment, before slowly pulling out of him, inside the strap and threw it aside before collapsing on the bed next to Evan, who rolled onto his back and into Connor's side.

"That was..." Evan curled up into him.

"Good?" Connor suggested, lazily messing with Evan's dirty blonde, curly hair.

"So... so much better than good," Evan insisted, lazily drawing circles into Connor's upper torso.

"That's good, then," Connor kissed his cheek. "I wanna do it again."

"Same here, but uh, m-maybe later?" Evan smiled sheepishly, and burrowed his face into Connor's neck.

"I'll give you a few days. Your ass is gonna be sore as fuck when you wake up later," he was sleepy all of a sudden, so he turned into his side and hugged Evan close.

"Connor?"

"Yeah, Ev?"

"I love you too."

**A/N- Did I just wr** **i** **te around 3800 words of smut? Yes, yes I did.**


End file.
